Let it Die
by ronsgurl281
Summary: We were ending it today. We were finally going to settle the score, after all these years. CloudSeph. Sonfic to Three Days Grace's "Let it Die."


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "Let it Die" by Three Days Grace.

Rated: T for swearing and mentions of sex.

Author's Note: I'm back with yet another songfic one-shot! Hope you guys like it

Anything in italics are lyrics.

In Cloud's POV

* * *

We were ending it today. We were finally going to settle the score, after all these years.

_We had fire in our eyes_

_In the beginning I_

_Never felt so alive_

Remember the first time we met, Sephiroth? I was so young and naïve, and I looked up to you so much. Everyone did. You were our beautiful, silent, and stern leader. You always protected us. You always protected me, even though you had a weird way of dealing with bullies. Everyone used to pick on me. I was always perceived as the clumsy, scrawny new kid that nobody liked. You and Zack were the only exceptions. (Even though I didn't realize you cared at first.) Zack, my goofy best friend who always stuck up for me no matter who was messing with me, and you, Sephiroth, who always stepped in when Zack couldn't be there.

The other soldiers would push me around when they were stressed out and felt the need to use a live punching bag that wasn't strong enough to fight back. If Zack wasn't able to come save me, you did. All you had to do was walk up and give them that deadly glare you've always been so good at. They'd run away, and by the time I'd turn around to thank you, you'd be gone. You'd silently disappear without a word.

I never understood why you kept saving me. It was so unlike you because you always let everyone else fight their own battles. At first I thought you pitied me, and although this made me hate myself, it made me admire your flawless beauty and strength even more.

_In the beginning you_

_You blame me but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

But it's not like that now, is it, Sephiroth? You are no longer the man I admired. You are no longer the man I fell in love with. Now you are the man that betrayed me--betrayed everyone who knew and respected you.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

Our love died with your betrayal, died with all of the innocent victims that you killed. How **dare **you blame me for all of the things that went wrong in our relationship!

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

I may have loved you once, Sephiroth, but you betrayed every last bit of the trust and love that we once had. It was your fault, not mine.

_We had time on our side_

_In the beginning we_

_We had nothing to hide_

It seems funny now, to say that I once loved you. It doesn't roll off of my tongue and send a tingling sensation down my spine like it used to. Now those words leave a bitter taste in my mouth that's hard to shake off.

It's odd, considering I didn't realize that I was in love with you for such a long time. I didn't realize it until that day I finally got to thank you for always saving my ass.

Flashback

I was covered in cuts and bruises, the taste of my own metallic blood still fresh in my mouth. Hopefully I had only bitten my tongue or the inside of my cheek and **wasn't **missing a tooth. I really couldn't afford to pay for medical bills at the time. You were still glaring after the soldiers who had decided it would be fun to beat me up today. I was still sitting in the dirt, completely unable to move. It had nothing to do with my injuries, but how intimidated I was by you. You still managed to look gorgeous, even when you were angry. I was surprised when you turned to me; I thought you were going to walk away without saying a word, just like you always did. Instead, you stood there and stared at me for a moment before extending your hand. Now I was confused. I stared at your hand stupidly, not quite understanding what you wanted me to do. You chuckled softly, and I couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Here, why don't we go back to my apartment and get you cleaned up." You said as you extended your hand to me once again for emphasis. I took it, and for a second I almost forgot to let go. Your hands were surprisingly soft. They were much softer than mine, even though you used your hands much more than I did.

"Um…Sephiroth?"

"What is it?" You asked without turning to look at me.

"Thank you, for always saving me." I said quietly with my eyes turned to the ground.

"It's no problem." You said. Even though I was looking at the ground, I could feel your eyes on me. I looked up, and I started blushing instantly. You were smiling. A true, beautiful smile, not one of those smirks you often gave to everyone. It became my personal mission to make you smile at me like that again.

A few months later, a few of the higher ranked soldiers beat me up pretty bad. There were no longer small cuts and bruises, but huge, bleeding gashes and black marks all over me. In addition to that, I had a broken arm. I had fought back, but I was outnumbered and couldn't do much. You came and saved me, just like always. We were now back at your apartment. We were both silent, except for my light grunts of pain and your gentle scolding. Finally, you finished your work and looked at me seriously.

"You know Cloud, you can do much better than this."

I snorted indignantly. "Yeah right, no one really believes that."

"I do." You said softly.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I really like you Cloud, as more than a friend."

I looked up at you with wide eyes, believing that I was hearing things at first. But I wasn't. When I looked up at you, you were giving me a smile that was even more amazing than the first. Then you did something that I never expected. You kissed me. It was soft and simple, but it was all I needed for you to get your message through. From then on, I thought I would spend the rest of my life with you.

End Flashback

And just like that, we started dating. Life was simply amazing. Once the other soldiers found out, they didn't dare mess with me. Sure, many of them sniggered behind our backs, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was **you**, Sephiroth! It still makes me laugh when I think about how soldiers would be "mysteriously" injured the day after they tried to beat me up. It was amusing to see what lame excuse they would give to anyone who asked what had happened. My personal favorite was the one about getting into a fatal accident involving a chocobo in heat.

Back then, time didn't seem to be a problem. We both felt as though we had our whole lives to look forward to. We planned on achieving our goals and growing old together.

_In the beginning you_

_You blame me but_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

Was everything a lie, Sephiroth? When you said that you loved me, was that a lie too? I'm having a hard time knowing the difference between the truth and your lies.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

Remember the first time we made love? Remember how nervous I was? Your mind may be too clouded with darkness to remember these things, but I could never forget them as long as I live. I was so innocent back then. I was terrified of taking our relationship to the next level, but I did it because I trusted you. You were so gentle with me that night. You were afraid of breaking me; I could see it in your eyes. The way you smiled at me in the darkness of your bedroom made me feel safe. You smile made me feel special because you never smiled for anyone else, and I wanted to keep it that way.

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

But as life got more stressful, I saw your beautiful smile less and less. We started fighting so often that every day was an emotional battle. It got to the point that you would rarely touch me, and eventually, wouldn't sleep in the same bed with me.

_You say that I didn't try_

But how is all of that my fault Sephiroth? You always blamed me for the fights, even though you were almost always the one to lose your temper for no reason and start yelling.

_You say that I didn't try_

I tried to fix our relationship! I really did! I just didn't know how. I loved you so much, but the more I tried to get close to you and stop fighting, the more you pushed me away. What did I do wrong Sephiroth?! I loved you more than anyone! I still do…but this has to end somehow. The only way this will ever get any better is if you die. Neither one of us can go on living like this.

_You say that I didn't try_

"Cloud."

I hear your voice behind me as I spin around to look at you. You're just as beautiful as you've ever been. The smile you used to give me has been replaced with a smirk. For once, I'm glad. I don't think I could bare to see you smile when I know what I have to do.

_I swear I never meant to let it die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

"Sephiroth! It's going to end here!" I say as I draw my Buster sword. I can't let my guard down now. There's too much on the line. If I do, you will continue to murder those who don't deserve to die.

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

"It doesn't have to end like this, Cloud." You say. "You should join me. I would love to have you around again."

Your words tug at my heart. Do you mean that you would love to have me as your accomplice, or as your lover? I shake my head. It doesn't matter now.

"It sounds like you're trying to back out of this fight, Sephiroth." I say, trying to sound confident.

"Very well then, have it your way." You state simply as you draw your sword and head into our final battle.

_I just don't care about you anymore_

As I fight you, I begin to think back to all of the times we fought verbally. In my attempt to revive our relationship, did I push you so far away that I turned you into what you are today? Did I drive you into the darkness contained in your heart? Is this why you blame me for all of this? Should I be ending this some other way? I don't have much time to think about it. I have to end this.

_I just don't care about you anymore_

It scares me how simple it is to strike the final blow. It's like you weren't even trying to win. When this thought crosses my mind, I begin to panic. You let me win, but **why**?!

_I just don't care about you anymore_

I turn to look back at your fallen figure. My heart breaks as I take in the sight of you. Your normally bright green eyes are becoming dull, a sign that you're dying. What strikes me the most is that although you have been beaten for the final time, you're smiling as if you've won. It's the same smile you always gave me years before. I kneel down next to you, carefully setting your head in my lap. When I do this, your smile becomes wider. I watch your mouth intently, watching you mouth "I love you" before closing your beautiful eyes forever. I know I will never see those eyes again. As I sit you down, I begin to cry. I have made a mistake. Through killing you, I thought I would find my light and obtain eternal salvation. Though now, as the darkness devours me, I realize that I am more alone than I've ever been.

_I just don't care about you anymore_

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Please leave reviews! Also, I hope you guys understood why Sephiroth let Cloud win, and the point of this fic.) Please ask if it isn't clear.


End file.
